The invention relates to latchup resistant pseudorandom sequence generators. Such generators usually include a shift register, together with steering logic generally satisfying the EXCLUSIVE-OR equation (or else EXCLUSIVE-NOR if the sense is inverted). The connection offers a long train of binary signal words from the several parallel shift register stage outputs which are random appearing, except that the random sequence repeats cyclically each time the full binary length of the shift register is reached.
This instant invention more particularly describes a novel arrangement of the generator elements which acts to resist latchup of the binary sequence, while using the least amount of circuitry. In particular the embodiment finds typical application in low cost, non-critical consumer devices such as taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,045 describing a "Flickering Flame Effect Electric Light Controller." The advantages of the present teaching will become apparent, in view of the low cost objectives of the typical application.